Forum:G man is Gordon?
Hmm just thinking and probably a bit far fetched, but could the G man be Gordon Freeman?? There are a some serious facial likenesses plus including the bright green eyes.. So G for Gordon man?? or reckon it could be his dad?? Jimbo What an original theory! I've never heard this one before! Okay, so that didn't deserve that level of sarcasm. But I am not big on this theory. Incase you haven't spotted one of the numerous times I've slated this theory, here we go again: 1.'' G'ordan Free'man, coincidence?'' Yes, coincidence. Ignoring that fact that the name "g-man" originates from the fans, not valve, it is a commonly used abreviation of the term "government man", and this is the sense in which Adrian Shepard uses it in his diary. It is pure coincidence. 2.'' They look the same! Maybe the g-man is Gordon from the future?'' Do they look similar? Look closely. What about that hairline, is that the same? The cheekbone structure? The hair colour? The height? Other than the constraints of the gaming world and a newly added vivid green in the g-mans eyes, no they do not look the same. Of course, a future with time travel may also have the ability to change these features. But this does not explain the possible paradoxs (is that the right plural?) this causes. For example, at the beginning of episode one, the g-man appears suprised at the intervention of vortigaunts. But freeman sees this, so if they're the same person, why is he suprised? He already knew that this would happen! 3.'' Okay then, maybe not the same person. But they could be related! The eyes, the eyes!'' Yes, they both have bright green eyes now. So do I, but I am pretty sure I am not related to the two of them. A single recesive gene is not enough to call a definite genetic link, there are lots of characters with green eyes, get over it. Hope you feel a little more enlightened now! Thanks for reading.Dylan Bobson 19:34, 19 March 2009 (UTC) hey, damn there was me thinking i had that thing nailed, no more discussion: Gordon man! Hell i was waiting for the phone call from valve from valve saying hey jimmy, you figured it all out, you must be a true bonifide genius, have a job, heck have two jobs and 6 months holiday. ha ha, oh well back to the drawing board. - gman is the model name VALVE used, so you're point about valve never labeling him is slightly inaccurate :) So hopefully reflected some of that enlightenment back at yer Actually, I didn't say they never labelled him. I said the name was created by the fans, which is fairly common knowledge. I believe the term "can't touch me" would be useful for me here. Do keep on going with the theories though, I do enjoy listening out to see if I can salvage anything from the rubble I leave after getting my claws on peoples ideas.Dylan Bobson 14:59, 20 March 2009 (UTC) Ignoring that fact that the name "g-man" originates from the fans, not valve, - your words :) the fans created the model name then?? {guffaw} - jimbo If the G-Man comes from the fans then how come he is in the voice credits lol. I still support the Freeman theory and loving it. 128hoodmario 17:21, 20 March 2009 (UTC) I don't know the specifics, but I have always presumed it was based on pre-release material. I am fully aware that the model name in the first game also includes the term g-man, yes. Like I said, he was given the name by the fans (it's a fact I have gotten from the overwiki). Actually, having just said that, I checked it, and the name is based on the model name. Sorry, must have remembered it wrong. You got one over me this time!Dylan Bobson 19:20, 20 March 2009 (UTC) PARTY PARTY: I'm right, your wrong W00T W00t. G-Man, Freeman. G-Man, Freeman! 128hoodmario 17:16, 21 March 2009 (UTC) Bobson, just goes to show it can happen to the best of us!! - jimbo ok here goes, i have 2 ideas about g-man 1)he's gordon freeman from a diffrent dimsion you see the reason i see this is and i know g-man is a fan given name but, look at this: Gordon Freeman G - man and if u photoshop gman facial hair and glasses he looks a lot like or good friend Dr. freeman.2) he just is get over it. God mate you actually say that like you think you are the first person to notice these things. I prefer my Gordon Freeman Theory to explain that though. Check that forum out128hoodmario 17:47, 27 April 2009 (UTC) Just to note, i did not make the above unsigned comment - jimbo